


Talk To Me

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [23]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we have been talking online for a while and you just told me u r visiting where i live but i've been keeping something from u omg wat do i do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

burgerboy420: u live in tokyo, right?

bigblackuknowwhat: ye why

burgerboy420: i'm visiting, we should meet up

bigblackuknowwhat: idk man i'm kind of busy

burgerboy420: if you don't want to i'm totally chill with that

bigblackuknowhat: nah nah man its good

burgerboy420: i'll text you when i land then

bigblackuknowwhat: k

Aomine throws his phone onto his bed, dragging his hands across his face. 

"Fuck!"

 

-

 

Aomine wakes up and checks his phone, seeing that it is 8:00. There is a message from Kagami that he received a couple minutes ago. It says that he just landed. Aomine lets out a sigh. He really isn't looking forward to this meeting. Of course he wants to meet Kagami, but he hasn't ever said anything about his condition. Aomine starts texting Kuroko about it.

bigblackuknowwhat: hey tetsu

bigblackuknowwhat: u know that kagami guy i told u about

bigblackuknowwhat: he is coming to visit and i still havent told him

thiccvanillacreeeam: i dont see the problem aomine-kun

bigblackuknowwhat: what if he doesn't like me?

thiccvanillacreeeam: i doubt that will happen

bigblackuknowwhat: ugh whatever

Aomine surprisingly goes to Midorima for advice.

bigblackuknowwhat: hey how did takao react when u told him u have ocd

midorimashintarou: He was perfectly fine with it, why?

bigblackuknowwhat: because one of my friends is visiting and he doesnt know about me

midorimashintarou: I am sure he will be accepting.

bigblackuknowwhat: don't u think ur username is kind of boring?

midorimashintarou: What do you propose I change it to.

bigblackuknowwhat: vegetakemeaway

bigblackuknowwhat: cause ur vegetarian

bigblackuknowwhat: or it could be like

bigblackuknowwhat: tokencarrotboy

midorimashintarou: Those are both extremely idiotic. 

bigblackuknowwhat: just consider them bro

midorimashintarou: Absolutely not.

bigblackuknowwhat: ur loss man

midorimashintarou: I have lost nothing.

Aomine was finally distracted from the Kagami thing when his phone vibrates with a message from Kagami. 

burgerboy420: just got unpacked, wanna hang out?

bigblackuknowwhat: sure man

bigblackuknowwhat: where u staying

burgerboy420: by touou high school. u know where that is?

bigblackuknowwhat: i go there actually

burgerboy420: o cool

burgerboy420: u wanna go to the maji by there?

bigblackuknowwhat: sure

bigblackuknowwhat: see u in 10?

burgerboy420: see u

Aomine slips his phone into the pocket of his jeans, slipping on a jacket. He exits his room, walking down the stairs into the living room.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go hang out with a friend." Aomine says, slipping on his shoes at the door. She gives him a thumbs up and continues to read her book. He heads out the door and starts the short 10 minute walk to maji. He enters the restaurant and sits down, waiting for Kagami to show up. He doesn't realize Kagami had arrived until he feels a tap on his back. 

"I was calling for you." Kagami says, laughing as he takes a seat across from Aomine.

"Oh, sorry." Aomine says, scratching the back of his neck. They both get up to order their food. Aomine gets 5 teriyaki burgers, and Kagami gets 25 cheeseburgers.

"Wow, that's a lot of cheeseburgers."

"It's what I always get." Kagami says, shrugging. They both get their food and go sit down. 

"I'm gonna get some napkins." Aomine says, getting up.

"Get me some ketchup, please." Kagami calls out as Aomine walks away. Aomine comes back with just napkins. 

"Oi, I asked you to get some ketchup." Kagami says.

"Oh did you? Sorry." Aomine says, getting up and grabbing a handful of ketchup packets and sitting back down.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kagami asks, looking over at Aomine who was looking down at his food. He gives no reply.

"Aomine?" Aomine continues to ignore him.

"Oi!" Kagami says, leaning over and flicking his forehead. He finally looks up at him.

"Are you deaf or something?" Kagami asks.

"Yeah, actually." Aomine replies with a blank face.

"Oh wait seriously? Shit I'm sorry if I offended you."

"I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore." Aomine says.

"What? Why wouldn't I be friends with you just because you're deaf? You can read my lips perfectly fine." Kagami says, shrugging. 

"Really? You still wanna be my friend?"

"Of course man! Why would I give a shit if you can hear me or not? We are still holding up a conversation perfectly fine."

"You don't know how much that means to me." Aomine replies.

"Oi, I won't be your friend if you turn all sappy on me." Kagami teases.

"Tch, no problem asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. All criticism is welcome!


End file.
